Nobody's Perfect
by MissPuck
Summary: Zack Drake, Patricks estranged younger brother breezes into town for a PI job but when that is lost he finds himself staying in town when Georgie catches his eye. Mania ensues! GeorgieXoc 3M Scrubs MacV NoahXBobbie LoganxLucas
1. Prologue

_Banner (remove spaces then c&p into your addy bar. It has a picture of Zack in it. Played by Jeff Branson  
_

h t t p / smg. p g 

_Zachary Drake, Patrick's estranged, hot-headed younger brother, comes to town with a chip on his shoulder. Feeling abandoned by his father and Patrick after Maddie died, he went off the deep end. So much so that Patrick has never even told Robin about him. When Robin finds out can their relationship survive his secrets? And if it does can it survive Zack's interest in Georgie Jones, Robin's beloved little cousin? Meanwhile Mac's other girl, Maxie Jones, has her hands full with Coop! Mac is certain Coop is no good and Maxie is tired of him butting into her life so she concocts a plan to get Mac a life of his own. Will her plan backfire as she tries to juggle her father's affairs…and her own all at the same time? With all the madness it's no surprise Georgie's strange behavior has been overlooked…has her family done her a disservice by not paying her much attention and if they have can she escape the danger she's been delving into?_

**Prologue**

_I light your cigarettes  
I bring you apples from the vine  
How quickly you forget  
I run the bath and pour the wine  
I bring you everything that floats into your mind _

_But you don't bring me anything but down  
You don't bring me anything but down  
You don't bring me anything but down  
When you come 'round _

_You are a raging sea  
I pull myself out everyday  
I plea insanity  
Cause I can't leave but I can't stay  
You say, won't you come find me and yes is what I say_

Georgie Jones woke to the sound of Sheryl Crow blasting from her clock radio. Not one to lag around, she dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom. It had been a long night but Lulu had begged for her to take the early shift and she hadn't the heart to refuse, something she regretted at that particular moment especially since Lulu was one of the bigger causes for her break up with Dillon. It wasn't that she actively wanted him back, she was not one of those girls who believed they always needed a boyfriend, it was just he had been her first love and sometimes she believed her only love. It's not like guys were breaking down doors to get to her like they did Lulu and even if they were she didn't feel ready for another relationship. Not with the chaos that had enveloped her very existence.

Having showered only a few hours before, Georgie just washed her face and neck thoroughly, spraying some water on her hair and then drying it straight so she didn't have to really style it. Toweling herself dry Georgie looked into the mirror. Who was looking back at her anyway? Who was that girl with the perfect grades and the great temperament and the 'don't rock the boat' mentality? "A doormat. You're a walking, talking doormat." She told her reflection unhappily. But it wasn't always that way, no, she had found quite a satisfying way to spend her weekends that swept those doormat tendencies away. Part of her wanted to share it…but people would only worry and then her special world would be tainted and she couldn't have that.

A knock came at her door and she opened it to see Maxie, her golden locks piled into a messy bun on top of her head, her make up was heavier then usual and she was awake unusually early. "Coop and I got into a fight." She grabbed her sister's hand and then flounced past her own room to Georgie's. She plopped down on the bed dramatically. "Oh, Dillon's downstairs, he says he has something for you."

_But you don't bring me anything but down.  
You don't bring me anything but down  
You don't bring me anything but down  
When you come 'round_

"Don't go, Georgie. If Mac hadn't told him you were here I would have told him you were still asleep."

"What did you and Coop fight about?" Georgie asked, shutting the door. Dillon could wait a few minutes. It was probably about Lulu anyway. "Was it bad?"

"It was whatever. No one understands me, Georgie." She flipped over onto her stomach and propped her face up with her hands, calves swinging in the air. "He bailed. They always bail."

Georgie raised her eyebrows, "Maybe it's not so bad, it was only one fight."

"The point is I thought Coop might finally be the one who, you know, gets me, but nope. Of course not." Maxie hopped up and turned the stereo off. "Georgie, don't, don't go downstairs. Dillon is a loser who is totally hung up on that bitch Lulu. You deserve so much better."

Wetting her lips, Georgie glanced nervously at the door, "he might have brought his notes for that writing class I asked for. I mean, we are still friends, right?" Friends. Right. Stifling a sigh and then squashing the hope that Dillon wanted her back she forced a smile.

"Whatever, if you say so." Maxie groaned and trudged towards the door, then spun around. "You're way too nice, sis. Way. Too. Nice."

Georgie followed Maxie out then suddenly caught the tail of her sister's pajama top. "hey, Robin wanted me to keep an eye on you about Coop anyway, she says Sonny told her he might not be such a nice guy, like a criminal or something."

"Sonny Corinthos whining that someone is a criminal?" Maxie snorted and shook her head, "only in Port Charles, right?"

"Is it true Maxie?" Georgie wanted to know, eying her sister curiously, the smirk Maxie wore told her enough. "We need to talk about that, Maxie. Maybe it's good that the two of you had a fight."

"You know what's funny? Robin seems to only talk to you when she needs you to keep an eye on me. Funny how that works, huh? Then again, I guess no one needs to keep an eye on you- since you're perfect and everything."

"I'm far from perfect." Georgie argued with a roll of her eyes, "I'm just….less…" She searched for a word then stopped at less. After all it seemed like an apt description of herself. Georgie Jones- Less. "Be careful with Coop, okay?"

"Life's too short to be careful." She scoffed, winking. "Maybe if you lived a little you'd actually smile again."

Georgie just shook her head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Save me! Save me! Save me!" Lulu rushed behind the counter of Kelly's and ducked, looking pleadingly from her place on the ground to her Aunt Bobbie. "Robin wants me to help with the Nurse's Ball, she and Noah Drake are hosting it this year."

Bobbie raised her eyebrows, "really? I didn't know that! I'd love to help. Maybe I can be his dresser." She wriggled her eyebrows for effect.

Groaning, Lulu covered her face, "hormones in check now Aunt Bobbie. This is a matter of life and death. She wants me to do a number with Spinelli. Now I like Spinelli and all but…it's going to be really embarrassing."

"Alright, alright. I'll tell Robin your dad called for you, okay?"

Breathing a heavy sigh of relief, Lulu relaxed and leaned against the counter. Life was hard enough with three bachelors heatedly pursuing her and her mired in drama family, in addition complete humiliation might just drive her to disappear from Port Charles forever.

"Oh, hi Robin- where's your other half?"

"He's working," Came Robin's chipper voice, "I'm actually here to meet his father. We're hosting the Nurse's Ball this year- Lucy couldn't make it home."

"That's too bad. But who knows with Lucy, right? I mean she could just show up."

"Too true." Robin answered, "hey , did I see Lulu come in here a few moments ago? I have this brilliant number I'd like her to do with that Spinelli kid."

Lulu watched as Bobbie shrugged, "she was here but then she went out the kitchen door after her father called, if you hurry outside, maybe you can catch her!"

"Oh, thanks- but really quick. Lucas is still going to help with the ball, right? He emailed me from school and said he would but I just want to check."

"Sure is." Bobbie answered cheerfully, "he's excited to come home, I don't think he was too happy at school. Of course we're going to make his 'Welcome Home' party the best in Port Charles. You're coming right?"

"Oh yeah, wouldn't miss it. I'm going to go try and catch Lulu."

"Okay, she's gone." Bobbie muttered a few minutes later, "go upstairs in one of the rooms and hide."

Lulu leaped up and kissed her aunt on the cheek before barreling up the steps.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I swear to God, I saw him." Patrick argued with his father in a hushed voice. He had pulled Noah into one of the empty hospital room to tell him of the news. It was only a glance but Patrick knew for certain it was him. "He was walking down the street, plain as day. I don't think he saw me though."

"Patrick, your brother is not in town. There's no possible way. He knows we're here and so this is the last place he'd go." Noah sat down on the hospital bed, hands in the pockets of his white doctor's jacket. "He hates you more then you hated me."

"He hates you too," Patrick replied dryly, "just not as much."

"He hates the world."

Patrick sat down next to his father. It was hard to think about Zachary Drake. The last time he had seen his younger brother was Zack's eighteenth birthday. He had gone to visit him in Juvenile Hall. It had been like looking at a stranger, a colder version of their mother's eyes had stared back at him and drawn lips of a man twice his age were spread into a thin line. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"When he got out." Noah answered despondently, "he told me that he disowned me as a father and that…"

"That I was a lousy hypocrite, a ty brother and that I had no respect for the memory of our mother." Patrick finished for him, looking at his hands, "I remember. He called me a pig."

Noah put his face in his hands, "I failed you both…"

Tentatively, Patrick put a hand on the small of his father's back. They had many conversation regarding Zack and Patrick understood his father's intentions when it came to his younger brother. Anytime they had tried to make contact, even when in he was in Juvenile Hall, Zack had reacted badly, so badly that it would turn violent. Their mother's death had traumatized him in a way that may have even surpassed both he and Noah's. Zack had very much been their mother's son, bonding entirely to her as a child. "We both failed Zack." Patrick reminded his father, "and he should have been our first concern when Mom died…we were both too messed up to figure that out."

Noah looked sideways at him, "is that why you forgave me, Patrick? Because of Zack?"

"Partly." Patrick answered, "but more so Robin- I…I now get why you were so lost, why you couldn't handle it. If anything happened to Robin…" He trailed off, not even wanting to finish the thought, "does it really matter why though?"

"No, no, I guess it doesn't. I'm just thankful you did."

"I saw him. I know I saw him. Zack is in Port Charles." Patrick stood, running a hand through his hair, "I'm not crazy. He was walking down the street this morning with a huge shopping bag."

"What would he be doing here though?"

Patrick shrugged, "how should I know? doesn't he have a friend that lives here now or something? A Coop Barrett? You remember him, right? His friend from middle school."

Noah nodded, "well yeah but…"

"I'll look Coop up, okay? And we'll go from there." Patrick opened the door but stopped, "if he is here, I'm going to have to tell Robin…everything."

"Patrick-"

"I know, I know I promised not to ever tell anyone what Zack did but…I love Robin and I can't lose her because of this. Christ, she doesn't even know I have a brother."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I brought you those notes." Dillon held up the notebook as she descended the steps. "you know, for next semester…"

"Thanks." Georgie descended the last few steps and whipped the notebook from his hand, "these will help."

"I'm glad." He shifted from foot to foot, "do you work today?"

The pang in her chest got stronger. He was wearing the Reservoir Dogs shirt she had gotten him for his birthday beneath his button down gray over-shirt and the jeans he wore when they went to see the John Hughes Collection. "Yup. I do."

"I have some time, can I walk you?"

She raised her eyebrows, "well, sure. Let me go get my shoes on."

Georgie turned around on the steps and smiled to herself. It faded when she saw Maxie staring down at her, not pleased in the slightest. Georgie climbed the steps, "not a word, Maxie, not a word, okay? He's just walking me to work."

"He's walking both of us then."

"I don't need a chaperone."

"No, what you need is your head examined. How many times does that have to hurt you before you realize he just plains sucks." Maxie followed Georgie into her room as she put her shoes on. "Or are you just going to let he and Lulu walk all over you for the rest of your life? Who am I kidding? You let everyone walk all over you, Georgie."

Georgie quickly tied her shoes and stood straight, "I'm not going back to him, we're just going for a walk. I don't need a guy, remember?"

"And I'm just going with you."

"Fine."

Georgie brushed past her interfering sister, who, of all days decided to be overprotective, she had to pick the one that was most inconvenient, and stalked down the steps. Faking a smile she stated, "Maxie wants to come with us. She and Coop had a fight."

Dillon looked up at Maxie, "sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go."

Georgie shook her head at her sister's sarcastic response. It wasn't like she was just going to jump right into Dillon's open arms, no matter how much she wanted to. After all, she was Georgie Jones, she didn't need a guy. She was self-reliant, independent…and besides…love hurt too much.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Long time no see, friend." Coop reached a hand out and pulled Zachary Drake into a one armed, very short hug. They stood in front of each other for a moment, outside the no tell motel Zachary decided to stay in. "You look the same."

He definitely did. The same white t-shirt and stained jeans style that had become his trademark before ending up in the juvenile detention center was working for him and although he was taller, his blue eyes a little colder and there was a detailed tattoo of the Jack of spades, only instead of a J there was a Z on the four corners spanning his right forearm he looked very much the same boy that had helped him learn how to climb a tree so the older kids next door would stop making fun of him.

"Nice tat."

"Thanks."

Coop nodded, "so…how long are you staying?"

"Two weeks. I've got a temporary job here working for a guy. Two thousand, plus this place is ripe for the picking for this hustler."

"Careful. They have their own mob here."

"Corinthos or something, right? Nah, I'm doing some PI work for a spoiled rich kid." Zachary responded, unimpressed by the Corinthos name, "and if the mob spends time hustling for money at some local joint- then it isn't much of a mob, now is it? What have you been up to? I thought you were bringing your girl."

"We're fighting. Other then that, not much is going on. I have myself a nice, stand up job working security."

"Cleaning up your act?"

"Something like that."

"Come in." Coop followed Zachary into his room and then shut the door behind him. His old friend sat on the bed and frowned, "I ducked Patrick earlier today, I don't know if he saw me though."

"Are you going to talk to him?" Coop wanted to know.

Zachary shrugged, "who knows? I'm not mending fences, that's for sure. You know how I feel about those two."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome back _Detective_ Ardanowski." Mac extended his hand and the red head took it, grinning back at him. "When I heard you were coming back to the PCPD I was ecstatic. I can't think of a better detective besides Taggert."

"I can't say I was disappointed to see he wasn't on our team anymore," V joked, looking around the police station. "He was a good cop but we didn't follow the same rules. More to the point, I actually follow the rules."

Laughing, Mac motioned for her to follow him. "Let me show you to your desk, detective." He pulled a chair out after approaching the desk next to the interrogation room. "Actually, I'm sure you know Taggert's married now with a kid of his own. He's a commissioner himself."

"That's awesome. What about you, married yet?"

"Nah. I'm too busy for a wife with the girls…" He trailed off as she sat down. He positioned himself on the edge of the desk and folded his arms across his chest. "So I guess things didn't work out between you and Simon?"

"Nope. But I think it's best that way. Where's Felicia?"

"Texas." He answered, "with her mother."

V frowned, "she's not here with her girls? That's odd."

"Honestly, V? I don't know what happened to her. She's changed- I half-way think she's been brainwashed or something."

"In this town? Anything's possible."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Robin checked her watch. Fifteen minutes late. It was unlike Dr. Noah Drake to be late…now that he was sober anyway. After a sip of her coffee, Robin stood to go outside, just for a breath of fresh air when Noah burst through the door, looking harried. "So sorry I'm late, Robin."

"Oh no, it's alright. I couldn't find Lulu though- so all we have are adult numbers."

"Edward?"

"Edward, Ned and Alan are all in." Robin smiled warmly, "and I'm this close to convincing Patrick." She held her hand up, pinching her thumb and forefinger together, "plus I know all of the nurse's are preparing an amazing performance that we're not even allowed to preview."

"Excellent." Noah beamed at her, "I'm sure you can talk Patrick into it, you have him wrapped around that sweet little finger of yours." He sat down and she joined him at the table. Penny came over, took their orders and then flounced off cheerfully. Very cheerfully. "Looks like a certain waitress is in love." Noah joked, leaning back in the chair. "Speaking of, how is love suiting you, Robin?"

"Do you even have to ask? I can't stop smiling."

"And neither can he."

"Hey Robin!" Georgie waved as she came through the door, followed closely behind her was Maxie who was glaring at Dillon walking beside her.

"Georgie, you're early." Penny remarked, "you still have a few minutes before your shift, do you want a chocolate milkshake? It's on me."

Passing Robin after patting her shoulder briefly then saying hello to Noah Georgie nodded at Penny, "looks like somebody is in a good mood."

"Oh, that's because she got her guy." Dillon answered, joining them. "Milo finally realized that Penny was hot stuff."

Noah stood, walking quickly over to the group crowded beside the counter, "Georgie, I actually wanted to see you. I was hoping you and your boyfriend here could do a number for the Nurse's Ball." Robin stood, completely surprised and feeling more then guilty for not having told Noah that Dillon was with Lulu…or was he with Lulu? Maybe she was with Spinelli…they just said Milo was with Penny so Lulu couldn't have been with him- and who was Georgie with? That Logan guy? As the uncomfortable silence grew Noah made a face, "did I say something wrong?"

Georgie wet her lips, "well, no, I mean- Dillon and I broke up. But…" She bit her lower lip, glancing at Dillon, "I'm sure I could…do something else for the ball."

"Or we could just do the number," Dillon offered.

"Like hell." Robin heard Maxie mutter under her breath.

Dillon was looking intently at Georgie, "I mean, we decided to be friends, right? And truly, I miss you, Georgie. I know it's completely selfish but I do."

"It could be fun," she glanced at Maxie who was shaking her head. "And it's for a good cause so…sure. We can do it, Dr. Drake."

"Great!" Noah turned to Robin, "now we just have to find Lulu and that Spinelli character."

Dillon and Penny began speaking at the same time.

"Lulu's doing the number with Spinelli?"

"Here's that milkshake!"

Georgie turned to get the milkshake and walked over to Maxie, her expression bore no cheerfulness. "Wanna share?"

"What I want to do is cut off that boy's head." Maxie muttered back but nodded.

Robin put a hand on the small of Georgie's back, "you really are such a good person, Georgie." She told her cousin warmly, still cursing herself for not telling Noah about the break up when he had mentioned them doing a number earlier. But she had been distracted- maybe too distracted. Georgie probably really needed her right after that break up but she had been so concerned with Maxie's destructive behavior that Georgie had gone unnoticed. Resolving herself to fix that Robin smiled at the two sisters. "I have a great idea, why don't the three of us do a number together?"

Maxie made a face, "I don't know."

Noah pulled up a chair and joined them at the table. "I think it would be amazing!"

Georgie was nodding, "yeah, Maxie. It'll be fun- Mac's three girls all working together. You'd definitely earn some bonus points, don't you think?"

"I'll buy you a new dress," Robin offered, "we'll even go to Paris to get it."

"I'm in."

Song Credit Anything But Down by Sheryl Crow


	2. Chapter One

_Average Everyday Sane Psycho: Thank you so much!!!_

**Chapter One**

Noah jogged down the hall to catch up to his son who, clipboard in hand, was making his rounds before his break. "How'd it go?"

"It didn't go." Patrick slowed to let Noah catch up before picking up his pace to a brisk walk once more. There were bags under his eyes and his mouth was strained. "I can't tell her. I just….I can't. I don't want to see that look of disappointment in her eyes."

"She'll understand," Noah assured him, "Robin knows that you're a good person but she also knows that people make mistakes- she doesn't look down on me and look at the mess I've made of all of our lives."

Patrick stopped, leaning against the wall, "it's different for you. She found you passed out in a bar, she already knew what was going on. But me? This is going to come out of left field. It'll be a complete shock and honestly? I still can't believe it, myself. What kind of brother am I?"

"The kind that lost his mother," Noah replied, "we all loved her and we all reacted to that in our own destructive way."

Shaking his head, Patrick switched his clipboard to left hand. "I never gave him a second thought. I just went off to school and left-"

"Left him with an alcoholic." Noah supplied self-deprecatingly, "you didn't do the most damage to Zachary, Patrick. I did. I couldn't look past my own pain to see this little boy…drowning in the grief of losing his mother. I couldn't see your pain…I could only see the bottom of a bottle." Swallowing hard, Noah looked down at his hands. That guilt would rest on his shoulders for as long as he lived. It was why he didn't seek happiness anymore, why he didn't look for love. Not just because he didn't think anyone could mean as much as Maddie did…but because he didn't deserve to be that happy, not after his selfishness. "Did you talk to that Coop guy?"

Patrick shook his head, "he's pulled a vanishing act every time I've tried."

"I know that this is terrible for you but…I hope he is in town, Patrick. I want to see him, I want to…make sure he's okay, you know? I searched for him after I got sober but the most I turned up was that he worked for a carnival for a while, traveling with them."

"Yeah," Patrick bit his lip, "I'd like to see him too…I just don't want to tell Robin what I did, leaving him like that, never even calling…"

"I know," Noah sighed, "I know."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Logan Hayes this is Zachary Drake."

Logan extended his hand after Coops' introduction and Zack took it, "it's nice to finally meet you, Zack."

"Ditto," Zack replied, letting go of his hand and turning to Coop.

"So did you really spend more time in Juvie then high school?" Logan asked straight away as they headed towards a back table at Kelly's, "or was Coop exaggerating?"

Coop sighed heavily, "that's not exactly what I said, Logan."

Zachary sat down across from them, perfectly calm and collected, his expression neutral. There was something…off about Cooper's childhood friend, Logan couldn't quite put his finger on it. He sat so still, so calm and his face that of a statue. He met his gaze directly, unflinchingly and yet it was like he wasn't looking at him at all. "Yes. I spent three and a half years in Juvenile Detention Centers and then an unfortunate incident got me put in prison when I turned eighteen."

"How long did you spend in there?"

"I was in there until I turned twenty, that was two years ago. I finished probation last year and have been traveling since."

The waitress approached and they ordered some burgers and fries, "hey Penny, when does Georgie go on her shift?" Coop asked, raising his eyebrows.

The waitress glanced at Maxie's sister who was sitting by herself, completely absorbed in a book. She looked cute in her straight legged jeans and her fitted white tom and jerry tee shirt with her brown hair in pig tails. "Oh, Georgie doesn't work today. She just came for some coffee and the book she left here last night. She's the only girl I know who can read through an entire dinner rush."

"Georgie." Zack repeated, eyes settling on Maxie's sister.

"She's the smart, nice one right? Hey, is she seeing anyone?" Logan asked.

Coop glared, "no and she's going to stay that way. At least, the two of you won't change that."

"Simmer down there, Sport." Logan put his hands up in the air, "do you have a thing for sisters or something?"

"Maxie would kill me if you dated her." Coop answered emphatically, "she and Georgie may fight like cats and dogs but when it comes right down to it I think they'd pretty much do anything for each other."

"And yet…she's nothing like Maxie. How does that happen?" Logan smirked, "Georgie so wholesome and…nice. Two things your girlfriend definitely aren't…I mean if she is still your girlfriend."

"Can it, Hayes."

"Does Maxie even know how to read?"

"I'm seriously getting pissed off."

"The married sister," Zack finally stated, "am I right? She's the one that got married to…that rich guy. Dillon?"

"Good memory," Coop acknowledged, "and yeah, Maxie said that he was going to die or they thought he was anyway, so they got married. Then Lulu told a bunch of lies to break them up so she could have Dillon. It worked. Lulu slept with Dillon, got pregnant and had an abortion."

Zachary didn't look like he was paying attention anymore, his gaze settled on the table and then back up onto Georgie.

"So she is single." Logan replied triumphantly. "And these people live very confusing lives."

"Seriously Logan, don't even think about it. Maxie would skin us both."

Looking smug he turned back around to the table. "You just gave me quite the incentive, Coop." Before Coop could reply he was striding across the room and sitting across from Georgie. She didn't look up from her book, she only flipped the page, completely oblivious to him. "Hey." Still no reply. "Georgie Jones?"

Her head jerked up, "I'm sorry," looking flustered she put her book down. "Oh. Um…Lulu's shift doesn't start for another hour."

"I'm not looking for Lulu."

She bit her lower lip and tilted her head to the side. "Um….can I help you?"

Chuckling, he glanced back at Coop who was seething. "Actually, I think you can. You see, I was thinking about enrolling into PCU and I was told that you're the golden student around here."

Folding her hands over the table, Georgie shrugged, "I do okay for myself."

"Now that's an understatement. Maxie says you're brilliant."

Georgie chuckled, "Maxie has a lot of faith in me."

"He's going to enroll in how to stay the hell away from my sister." Logan turned around to see Maxie standing behind him, scowling deeply. "Georgie this guy is a first class jerk, very holier then thou. Don't give him the time of day." She pulled up a chair and sat next to her, "as for you, Logan, she's way out of your league."

"Maxie, he wasn't hitting on me. He just wants to enroll in school."

"Oh right." She slapped her forehead, "silly me, why didn't I think of that? Oh yeah, that's right, because I'm not naïve. Logan doesn't care about school, he just wants to make an easy buck."

Logan glared, "all you know about me is what Coop has told you."

Georgie stared at him for a moment, then looked at her sister. "Wait, Logan….is this the guy that walked in on you and Coop?"

"And basically called me a slut? Yeah. Same guy."

Groaning, Georgie stood up. "Do you know what prejudice stands for? It's not simply racism or sexism- although the latter is something you subscribe to if you're going around spouting off hateful words like slut- it means pre-judgment, as in judging someone ignorantly."

"Did they teach you that in school princess?"

"Yeah," she responded, bitterly, "preschool, actually. I guess it just never sunk in for you."

"Way to go, Georgie!" Maxie leaped up to her sister's side, "lets go get some ice cream."

"Sounds good." Georgie snatched her book up and began out the door but Maxie stopped right in front of Coop's table.

"You know, one fight and you sic your jerk friend on my sister? Thanks a lot, Coop."

"Come on Maxie, let's just get out of here, okay?"

Coop looked straight at Logan scathingly. He moved back to Coops' table and shrugged, "I thought you said she was nice."

"I gotta go." Zack stood, not bothering to say goodbye, just walking out the door.

"Thanks a _lot_." Coop muttered, pushing his chair out angrily and stalking up the steps to his room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"There you are!" Robin smiled broadly, pulling Patrick into a kiss at first sight. He swung her around, picking her up and seating her on the table, continuing to kiss her, Oblivious to their surroundings. When they came up for air, Patrick tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Long time no see, Stranger." She teased.

"Work has been busy," he answered, keeping his voice flirtatious. He had been hoping she hadn't noticed his avoidance. "We have a date tonight, right?"

She nodded, "absolutely. I made sure there was nothing more I could do to help Noah with the Nurse's Ball and so tonight I'm all yours."

Arms around her, Patrick grinned. "Sounds wonderful. It's a glorious day so I was thinking a romantic walk through the park, maybe a picnic?" No one had ever felt more right in his arms then his Dr. Robin Scorpio and if he were a blessed man she would remain in his arms for as long as he lived. It was so difficult to picture a life without her when once it had been almost impossible to see himself with anyone long term. What a change for him- but a pleasant one.

"As long as I don't have to make it!"

Laughing, he shook his head, "we'll do take out from Kelly's.

"No more Chili."

"I promise." He kissed her again savoring the sweet taste of her lips, smiling against her mouth at the memory of Robin spilling chili all over her silk blouse the last time they were at Kelly's Thankfully she didn't get burned. He couldn't help but tease her about smelling like chili for the rest of the day though. "Although there may be whip cream involved later."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that."

"_Dr. Robin Scorpio to the Nurse's Station. Dr. Robin Scorpio to the Nurse's Station."_

She wrinkled her nose, "just when things started to get interesting."

Patrick grinned, "well no worries, there won't be any intercoms at the park."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Maxie, I have wonderful news." Mac announced as she and Georgie entered their home, they both looked up expectantly. "I volunteered you to help Bobbie plan Lucas' Welcome Home party, won't that be fun?" He was already dressed for work, how Maxie would love to put him in something other then gray suits.

She smiled sweetly, "sorry Mac, I have plans. Guess Georgie will have to do it."

"What plans? You and Coop are fighting." Georgie argued, tossing her purse onto the couch and sitting next to it, "besides, I'm busy all this week."

"You've been out a lot lately," Maxie observed suspiciously, "where have you been?"

Her sister shrugged, "some friends from school started a study group for the summer. Speaking of, I should get ready, we have group tonight." She jumped to her feet, kissed Mac on the cheek, snatched her purse and barreled up the steps, leaving Maxie to stare down the man who was going to turn her week into dullsville.

"I think it's good that Coop is out of your life."

"Of course you do." Maxie rolled her eyes, arms crossed over her chest, "you always think it's great when I'm single. Besides, it's one little fight that I started, he's not out of my life."

"Well Coop or no Coop, you're going to help Bobbie with this party. I'm sure Lucas would appreciate it."

"She's just trying to make up for her bad reaction to him being gay. Why do I have to suffer for it?" Maxie complained.

He raised his eyebrows, "because it's the nice thing to do?"

"Fine, fine. I'm better at planning these things then her anyway. Still, I know what you're doing. You're trying to keep me busy so I stay out of trouble." She tossed him a glare, "idle hands and all that- I get it, okay? I'm trying to be better."

"Maxie, I don't want you to be better, I love you just the way you are. I just don't want you to hurt yourself anymore- you're a lovely girl and I want you to see that." He walked over and kissed her forehead, "you know that right?"

"I know, I know."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The growling was soft from outside the door. He hadn't come in contact with the dog formerly known as Snowball or Frostbite or Ice-cream or whatever. He couldn't recall. Now he was named "Artful Dodger" or affectionately called "Dodger" by Georgie. Coop wasn't positive on how the name and ownership change occurred and he had been meaning to ask someone about it, out of sheer curiosity but that had to wait. It was far more important that he see this desperate plan to its neat little end.

And there was no other name for sitting on the bed of your on again off again girlfriend's little sister's room to beg for help then desperate. Georgie was his only hope, sad as it was, to find some kind of insight into what was going on with Maxie. Bicker as they did Cooper knew they were close and he needed to use that to his advantage. Yup. Desperate.

Georgie's room was a reflection of what little he knew about the younger Jones' sister. Her entire back wall was a bookshelf without an empty spot on it. From what he could tell it was sorted alphabetically. The other walls, colored in light blue, had various posters plastered on them. One said in bold letters; Feminism is the radical notion that women are people - Cheris Kramarae, another poster for the movie Pride and Prejudice, there was a print of the Mona Lisa and a few band posters. On the right wall there was her desk and dresser. On the mahogany desk which looked incredibly heavy was her laptop, a stack of folders, a stapler, a framed photo of Maxie, Mac, Robin and herself, a jar full of writing utensils and beneath it was a paper shredder and a garbag can. On the matching dresser there was a mirror with an array of photos on the side. Cooper stood from her twin bed and walked over, taking a closer look at the pictures Georgie kept. One was a prom photo where she stood with a Hispanic guy about her age, another was a large group of girls, she was to the right arms wrapped around a pale Emo girl with thick framed glasses and a goofy smile. There was a picture of Maxie and their mother Felicia, Mac, some guy and a very young Robin and another of the Emo girl from the group photo. None of Dillon which was the only real surprise Coop could find in the room.

The books, the desk, the neatly made bed with navy blue blankets to match her carpeting and light blue walls, the absolute cleanliness of it, that was all Georgie Jones. It was the way she held herself and the way she spoke, it was in how careful she was to watch over her sister and not let Mac down. Being there didn't feel like an invasion of privacy for him, it felt like visiting a friend or his own sister. It was a strange notion to have considering they had spoken all of three words to each other over the months and hers had been suspicious of him. Sitting back down on the bed, Coop sighed. A few minutes later he heard her voice out the door. "Awww, what's wrong Dodger?" There was a pause, "I don't remember closing this door. Poor Dodger couldn't get to the bed, huh?"

She opened the door, eyes focused on the floor until the dog rushed past her, jumped on the bed and Coop was face to face with a snarling black and white pup. Instinctively he put space between he and the dog, standing up and backing towards the bookshelves. "What the- why are you in my room, Coop?"

"Keep your voice down," he warned, "and can you call off Kujo?"

"Dodger is very protective of me." Georgie responded caustically, "he's not going to back off until I'm calm. So why don't you just tell me why you're in my bedroom so that can happen?"

"I need to talk to you about Maxie but I didn't want her to know."

"Why not?"

Coop cleared his throat, still nervously glancing at the dog. "Because she'd hate it if I asked you for advice. Did she tell you why we're fighting?"

Georgie shook her head, "which is weird, she usually can't wait to tell me those kinds of things." Her look was pensive then she bent down a little, "Dodger, down." The dog immediately turned towards Georgie and padded over to her, tail wagging as she gave him a few pats. When she straightened out the puppy sat at her feet and simply stared at him. "So before you tell me about this fight, I have a few questions for you….like why is Sonny Corinthos telling my cousin that you're a criminal?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You look blue Noah, what's wrong?" Robin asked as she approached her boyfriend's father. Both he and Patrick had been out of sorts the last couple of days- when she had managed to see either of them anyway. It was like they were trying to avoid her. When he didn't look up from the chart in his hands Robin frowned, "Noah?"

"Oh, Robin, hi, sorry." He smiled sheepishly, "I guess I was daydreaming."

"About?"

"It's embarrassing." Noah responded slowly, "so how are you?"

"Oh, good. I just wanted to see if you had any ideas for what I could bring to a picnic with your son."

"A picnic, huh?" He smiled, "Well when he was young he could and would eat anything you put in front of him." A small laugh follow, "but I don't know about now- I'm sure you could tell me more about my son then I know."

Robin reached out and took his hand, "give it time, you two are just getting to know each other again. I think it's a good thing, you know?"

Noah nodded, "I'm…enjoying knowing my son again. I spent so long wrapped up in myself…"

"You were hurting," she reminded him kindly, "and I understand that."

For a moment he just stared at her as though his heart was in a thousand pieces. It had been so hard for him, to lose Maddie and she beyond anyone could understand that. Losing Stone had been one of the biggest hurdles she had to get over in life. His death had left reverberations that have yet to fade. He was shaking his head, still feeling guilty over the past. "I…I have to go."

He took off so quickly she couldn't even ask him to stay. It was as though he hadn't made up with Patrick at all, that's how he was acting. Robin sighed heavily, it was becoming more and more difficult to sort through the drama and angst that filled the Drake men.

And Patrick told her _she_ was complicated.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A mobster calling me a criminal. God I love this town." Cooper shook his head, walking away and looking out Georgie;s window. "Yeah, I've made a few mistakes- who hasn't?" He stopped then turned to her, "well…except you. Apparently, according to everyone, you're perfect."

"Well, I think that's a debatable topic but we're not discussing me, Coop. We're discussing you. What mistakes have you made?"

"I'm trying to move past that," he continued on, ignoring her question deliberately. He tried to tell himself it wasn't her business, that all he needed was Maxie's approval- but it wasn't true. Of course someone like Maxie would understand. Do-gooder Georgie was another story and he couldn't handle the lecture and the yelling he'd receive. "I'm trying to move past that with Maxie but she's not letting me. She's starting stupid fights, this is the third one and it's really over nothing. She's avoiding me, flirting with other guys I know she wants me. I know it as sure as I know my name. I just want to know why she's trying to push me away."

Georgie opened her mouth and then shut it again.

"All I did was tell her that I love her. I mean I know it's fast but…I can't help it. I felt it that fast. Then she told me that she had to go, that she had an appointment. An appointment?" He shook his head, "she wouldn't tell me what it was either- which isn't surprising considering she didn't actually have one."

"And then?" Georgie urged.

He shrugged, "and then she left. I met her for lunch the next day and we argued about her fixation on hurting Lulu. She stormed off and has been blowing me off ever since. Hell, when I do see her she makes damn sure she's chatting it up with some other-" He stopped short as Georgie's cell began to go off.

She turned to her dresser and picked it up, putting it to her ear. "What's up?" A long pause, "Of course I'll be there. I'm always there." She glanced at him then turned around, "I'm busy right now- talk later? Very cool. " When she turned around she placed the phone back on the dresser, "study date," was her absent explanation. "And as for…what happened with Maxie, I'm not trying to be a brat but- I really don't know, Cooper. I don't know you, I mean. You could be bad news, you could hurt her. So I need to know why Sonny Corinthos is telling Robin you're a criminal before I impart any kind of advice other then if you hurt my sister I'll hurt you."

"That's not advice, that's a threat."

"So what is it? What did you do?"

He took a deep breath. "I was the kidnapper who was locked in the vault with your sister. I was Three."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Noah, are you alright?" Bobbie asked as she set the coffee down in front of him. He knew he looked like hell, that his hair was mussed and his eyes were red. His mouth watered for a drink much stronger then a coffee but he couldn't go back there. That kind of escapism is what brought him to this place.

He wasn't alright…

Part of him wanted to tell her that.

When he looked up, forced a smile and saw concern in her imploring expression he wanted to weep in her arms and reveal everything that wasn't alright. He remembered the comfort he had found in Bobbie, the passion there- but he couldn't tap into that. It would be horrible to use her and he was still very much in love with his Maddie.

Maddie.

Zachary had always been his mother's son. He had her eyes, her smile and her red hot temper. When he was just a little boy it had only been Maddie that could calm him when he was upset, only Maddie that he would adhere to. And where did that leave them now that she was _still_ gone? He was still a mess. Patrick still had his own life and Zachary was…well he didn't know how Zachary was.

"Thanks Bobbie, I'm fine."

She shook her head, "you're not fine, you're pale and those bags under your eyes could fit my entire grocery list. What's wrong? You can confide in me, Noah- I'm your friend."

She was his friend. That much was true. But unloading on her wasn't going to change anything at all.

"No, really, I'm alright." He insisted and sipped the coffee, swallowing down the bitter flavor. "How are you?"

She smiled brightly, "my son is coming home soon- I'm more then elated."

He wished he could say the same. He wanted to see his son, he did, but a part of him was more scared then happy.


	3. Chapter Two

katmere77: Thanks so much! I enjoy writing for Coop/Georgie and Logan/Georgie so there will definitely be more of that!!!

**Chapter Two**

Zachary Drake was not ready for the actions he was about to take. The tugging in his heart- one he didn't want to admit he had- pulled him towards the hospital, to where his father and brother worked.

He hated them.

They left him, abandoned him, hurt him. Patrick became the epitome of woman-using scum. People's daughter's, sister's, mothers- he didn't care that the women he slept with were people's loved ones. It was whatever he wanted that mattered. Selfish and cruel. His father? At least he spent his time destroying only himself with his bad habits…

Still…

Zachary backed up in the parking lot, moving behind a truck so that anyone exiting couldn't see him.

It wasn't time to see his father yet…or his brother. He just wasn't ready.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stockholm Syndrome.

Georgie knew all about that subject. After Diego had held her captive and she didn't hate him people had thrown the words at her like a weapon and so, as she was wont to do, Georgie had researched the subject and other cases that had been labeled as such. Neither she nor Maxie fit the bill and so she discarded it. After all, Stockholm Syndrome was often referred to in cases of trauma and sexual abuse. Battered wives suffered from a version of it. She and Maxie had been held for to little a time to be considered labeled as sufferers of the disorder.

So why would she protect her kidnapper? Why would she help him? Maxie wasn't an over all great or unselfish person and so Georgie doubted he hurt her. Maybe blackmail? But what secret was Maxie hiding this time?

Finally, Georgie looked back up at Cooper who was standing across the room, arms folded over his chest, leaning against her dresser. "I won't tell anyone." She offered quietly, "because…people make mistakes- this was one mistake and now…now you're establishing yourself as an honest citizen which is more then I can say for a lot of people."

His nod was curt.

"But I need to think about this and whether or not you're good for my sister, okay?"

Another nod. He stood straight, "You're fair, Georgie and I appreciate that."

Another person 'appreciating' her, she couldn't help but sigh. "Well, I have to get going, Coop. We can talk about this later."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

How was it that he managed to be on a tablecloth in the grass on a beautiful day with the most gorgeous woman in the world? Who, happily enough, was happy to be with him? Patrick felt, at that moment, like he was the luckiest man on earth. There wasn't any other place he'd rather be and he smiled at that. It was new for him…that made it more special.

She was smiling at him, that goofy grin she gave when she was thinking of something he had done to make an ass of himself. Eventually that would start a play fight and on darker days it would turn into a real fight.

But it wasn't an 'over' fight. It was never the end…

Until she found out he'd been hiding his brother from her.

He stifled a sigh. It was the perfect date, why was he thinking about Zack? He could have made avoiding that thought train an Olympic event the last few years. Of course it was easier when Zack had been locked up and hating him, easier still when he had been released and vanished. How he got out of any kind of probation was beyond him. Now that Zack was in town it was harder to concentrate on his great job, his great apartment, his great girlfriend…

Even if his great girlfriend was more beautiful then any other woman in the world.

"Something is still bothering you." Her grin faded and she tossed a dandelion at him. "Is it the longer hours? You know Ford is just punishing us."

"No, no, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I could ask you the same thing, you know. You've been awfully preoccupied with things."

She just shrugged, "just the Nurse's Ball. It's an important event and I'm…I'm just very privileged to be helping your father host it this year and so I just want it to be…perfect."

He wished his excuse was more innocent. Leaning over the picnic basket he kissed her lightly on the lips. "It will be perfect, I'm sure of it." Gently he whisked dark locks away from her face admir5ing the silken feel of her skin against his fingertips. Hands, as he always knew, were powerful instruments but he never had known quite how powerful until hers had touched him, until she had shown him what love was.

She moved her face into the palm of his hand, "perfect is a lot to live up to, you know."

He laughed, "I think you'll manage."

"Robin! Robin!" Maxie was running towards them, looking haggard, blonde hair flying behind her. "I need you! We simply have to talk!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For the second time that day, Coop found himself explaining just how Maxie Jones happened into his life- this time he expected a warmer reception and received one. In his own quiet way, Zack had always made him feel better- had done it ever since they were kids. To most people Zack was trouble, a hard-headed, hot tempered weirdo but to Coop he had always been a cornerstone.

As the story wound to it's end, Coop began to explain his reasons for telling Georgie and what her response was. "I'm hoping Georgie will realize that I only want what's best for Maxie, you know? That way she'll, you know, help me out."

Zack nodded thoughtfully, leaning over his knees and looking around the park as though considering what Coop said against what was going on around them. "Did you at least get paid for the heist?"

Groaning, Coop glared. "Did you miss the part where that guy tortured all those people?"

"Yeah, but you didn't." He shrugged, "I don't see the big deal- it's not like you went in thinking 'hey, I'm going to destroy these people's lives' or anything, Coop. You went in thinking you were going to steal something from another criminal."

Leaning back against the bench, Coop crossed his arms over his chest and wet his lips. "I don't think Georgie is going to see it that way."

"If she didn't then why would she agree to not tell that guy…Mac? You know, the _police commissioner_?" He pointed out, brows drawn together. "Put the pieces together, Coop. Use your head."

"Man, I'm glad you're here." Coop slapped his back heartily, knocking Zack forward out of surprise. "I feel a ton better."

"Well man, I'm glad but I have to go." Zack stood, "I'll catch you later."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Robin followed Maxie down the path, reluctantly leaving Patrick and the scrumptious food behind to console her trouble-making cousin. She was launching into a tirade about the many times Mac had interfered with her life, citing exact moments and relationships, the trouble it caused and the grief it incited. At times she was general but then went into laser specifics, littering the entire monologue with curses.

It was hard to keep up. The girl Robin considered a sister was obviously upset about more then Mac but Robin let her continue, taking in her expressive speech and watching her face change from anger to fury.

"I understand," Robin finally concluded Maxie's tirade for her, glancing over her shoulder where Patrick was sitting, arms spread wide, waiting for her return. "It's frustrating, to say the least but his heart is in the right place. Besides, I'm not entirely convinced he's wrong about your Cooper."

"Coop's a good guy." Maxie argued, "I mean sure, Mac might not know much about him but I do and isn't that what matters?"

"He's looking out for you, Maxie, we all are and like I mentioned before- Mac might be right about Coop. Just how much do you know about him?"

"Enough." She crossed her arms over her chest, "he's not some criminal like Sonny said, Robin."

"He is a drifter though. This job at the Metrocourt is the first he's held for more then a week "

"How the hell do you know that?"

Robin stared at Maxie with exaggerated patience, "you had to know Mac did a background check, right? He's done it to all of our boyfriends!"

"Right," Maxie made a frustrated sound and cleared her throat, "of course. Of course he did a background check. Well fine, you know what? I'm putting a stop to this madness."

Robin didn't like the sound of that, "Maxie, don't do anything rash."

She threw her a look, grumbling something about people always expecting the worst. "Like I'd do anything rash."

Instead of reminding Maxie of her numerous mistakes Robin just gave her a sympathetic smile, "we're your family, Maxie, we want to take care of you."

"Since when is taking care of someone a euphemism for taking over their lives?" She shot back, then smirked, "see, I can use big words too."

Robin smacked her in the arm, "no one ever thought you couldn't Maxie Jones. Now, do I have to calm you down from this irrational state of bad ideas and ill conceived plans or can I count on you to act like a rational- oh never mind. Come and eat lunch with Patrick and I."

"Okay, cool."

Robin suppressed a sigh, so much for their romantic evening.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

V put down her cup of coffee and smiled at Alexis Davis as they caught up on each other's lives. It was nice to be back in Port Charles among friends. Although the news of Alexis' cancer was hard to take V managed to shake off tears and save them for later- crying in front of Alexis would have done the woman no good. Instead she looked past her guilt of taking so much time to return to Port Charles and focused on being a better friend. "so wow, you've been so busy!" V exclaimed, "two daughters and a long lost one! Things sure have changed!"

Alexis nodded, "oh yeah and you haven't changed a bit! How is that?"

"Some of us just can't evolve I suppose." V chuckled and sipped her coffee. "I have to say, I missed this town."

"This town missed you, and look at you- a detective and everything. Are you going for Mac's job next?"

Laughing, V shook her head, "I think I'll let Mac keep it. He's cut out for that sort of thing. I'm much better off on the streets. Sometimes I even miss being a beat, you know? It was exciting- Oh, his ears must have been burning." V waved to get Mac's attention as he entered Kelly's. He smiled widely and then walked over to them, taking a seat. "I was just telling Alexis how I would never want your job."

"Well that's good to hear. Alexis, good to see you. How are you feeling?"

"Good enough to kick Ric's ass out of the DA spot."

"Even better to hear!"

"Is he really all that bad?" V asked doubtfully, "I mean, you married him, he has to has some good qualities, right?"

"Ever the optimist." Mac sighed, "have you noticed how she hasn't changed?" He asked Alexis.

The attorney only laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bobbie wet her lips, staring at the phone, deciding whether or not she was going to give Noah a call. On one hand she wanted to see him. On the other she didn't want to seem desperate.

Of course…she was desperate. Desperate to see him. It was like some terrible time warp where once again she was completely smitten with the good doctor and he was, of course, utterly oblivious.

Except this time he was definitely less egotistical and more sulky.

She wasn't certain which was worse.

She picked up the receiver then quickly placed it back down. He was probably busy with the Nurse's Ball or with the fight for Chief of Staff and she was busy too…she should have been planning her son's welcome home party. There was still so much to do and it was in just a few days!

And she'd be doing that, really, if it wasn't her constantly thinking about the dashing Noah Drake.

With one last glare at the phone she walked back into the kitchen to bake. Maybe that would take her mind off it- besides, she needed pies.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Oh Noah, isn't he beautiful?" Maddie asked, smiling with bright blue eyes as she held their second son in her arms. Noah walked across the hospital room, already seeing the resemblance between the baby and his beautiful wife. He'd be a heart breaker, just like their other boy. "He's perfect." _

"_Yes," Noah smiled, "yes he is. Now, have you thought of a name yet, beautiful?" _

"_Oh yes. Just like you knew Patrick's name as soon as you first saw him. Remember that? You took one look at our gorgeous son and said 'Patrick', like it was fate. Well now I know how you feel. This boy is most certainly my Zachary." _

_Noah sat down on the edge of her bed, staring at his wife, his everything, before him. "Perfect choice." _

"_And where is our Patrick, Noah?" _

"_He's with the nurses showing them a new magic tricked he learned." _

_She giggled, "Already the charmer. He must take after his father."_

Noah swallowed hard, staring into his darkened room with a set frown on his face. That had been such a happy day, bringing Zachary into this world. Patrick had been so excited that he would have a baby brother, he couldn't stop talking about it. He wanted to teach him those silly magic tricks and how to ride a bike…

They were going to be so close.

"Oh Maddie, it all went so terribly wrong."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Penny set the coffee down in front of Lulu, "hey- have you noticed anything strange going on with Georgie?"

Spinelli, whom was sitting across from Lulu piped up first, "The Loyal Little Sister is very, very busy. Maybe it's stress." He popped a fry into his mouth and looked up, "why?"

"I haven't noticed anything, neither has Dillon and if anyone would know, it's him." Lulu offered.

The waitress shrugged, "I don't know, she's been requesting a ton of days off work, last week she was late and I see that Pete guy with her…a lot."

"Professor Marquez?" Spinelli asked, eyes widening in surprise. "B-but…"

"But what?" Penny wanted to know, "what, Spinelli?!"

He shrugged, "nothing, I'm just, you know, surprised."

"You must be," Lulu remarked, "you used his real name."

Penny sat down at the table, crossing her arms over the surface, "You know him? What's he like?"

"He's my friend."

"The guy is a loser."

They all looked up to see Danielle Higgle, a blonde haired, blue eyed vixen Lulu recognized from her very, very short stint at PCU. She had not been a very huge fan of hers in the short time they knew each other but the look of pure disdain in her eyes made Lulu curious. "He was really nice to me."

"Oh, I bet." Danielle responded spitefully, "he was really nice to my older sister too- she was his student…and lover."

"Excuse me?" Penny whipped her head around, "lover?"

"Yeah and boy did he do a number on her. So if you think your friend is hanging around him? You should get her away…fast."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was his favorite part of the day.

Zack slammed the idiot drunk against the wall, using his forearm across the guy's throat to keep him there. He had been waiting for his client to show up when the jerk and his two friends challenged him to a game of pool. He won the bet and they accused him of cheating, leading to a few slurs against his character.

They only made him smile- it was just the excuse he needed to let off some steam.

The first two idiots went down easily, the third though, he put up one hell of a fight. It was a good fifteen minutes before he could get him up against the wall. Chest heaving, Zack grinned, knowing full well it made him look less then sane. "Now, I think you were about to apologize."

"I'm…I'm…sorry," he sputtered through fat lips and blood running from his nose to his mouth. It was probably broken- served him right, with the pain coming from his ribs Zack realize they had broken him up pretty bad. Fair was only fair.

He let him go and straightened his collar for him before walking away towards the table. "You must be Drake."

Zack turned to see a knock out blonde with doe brown eyes and a short black number on that made her legs go on for days. He gave her a once over before settling on her face. Trophy wife- it was written all over her made-up eyes and lips. She sat down at a table, crossing her legs and staring up at him. "You were actually waiting for my stepson."

Damn. Stupid kid got caught.

"Too bad you're out of a job now, Drake. I'm telling my husband tonight and little Harry is going to be up to his eyeballs in disinheritance if he keeps up this act."

He didn't respond. Instead he stepped over one of the unconscious bodies on the ground and gulped down the rest of his beer before walking out the door and into the night.

He lost a lot of money going to Port Charles for this job and now that it was gone he almost felt relieved. There was no reason to stay, to confront his brother and his father. He could keep the status quo. Amazing.

"This is for that in the bar."

The world went black.

And when the world came back to him his head throbbed like the devil…which was ironic since he was face to face with an angel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you're fighting with your boyfriend." Patrick hid his disappointment at Maxie joining their romantic picnic and ignored the tug of relief as all. After all, he couldn't explain his brother in front of Maxie- it would be rude. "What did you do?"

"Hey now," Robin chided, "why does it always have to be the woman's fault? It could be Coop's fault."

"Oh Robin, don't you know by now that men avoid these kind of complicated, messy fights? We like easy, we like fun!"

"Oh?" she raised her eyebrows, "And you have that on good authority?"

"You're complicated creatures," he nodded, "every guy knows that."

"No, I don't think so. After all, it's girls who like to talk about the issues not hide it all inside until one day we just blow up out of frustration like some guys I know."

Maxie waved her hands in the air, "uh, hello? We were talking about _me_ here?"

Robin shook her head at him, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Alright, go on, Maxie."

"You need to hold your judgment, Robin." Maxie warned, "Coop's such a good guy and really, he treats me like gold, you know?" when Robin tried to look innocent, Maxie narrowed her eyes, "don't give me that, Robin. You think you know everything and what's best for everyone!"

"See? Thank you." Patrick grinned and it elicited another glare.

"I just happen to have a very clear cut view on what is right and what is wrong. That's all." She shrugged, "I know my own mind- to you that may make me a teacher's pet, so to speak, but really it's just me doing what I feel is right."

"Ugh- how am I even related to you or Georgie?" Maxie exclaimed disdainfully. "I mean, don't you ever just want to throw caution to the wind, leave what's right for the boring do-gooders and have some fun."

"I have a lot of fun!"

"Right." Maxie rolled her eyes, "maybe a little more now that Dr. Hottie is in the picture but before? Dull. As. Dirt."

"Dr. Hottie? Why thank you Maxie."

"Dating a mobster was dull as a dirt?" Robin argued, arching a brow, "I don't think so."

"That was so yesterday! We're talking the not so past, past!"

"Ladies, ladies." Patrick admonished with a crooked grin, secretly enjoying the comical banter. "I can end this debate. I assure you, Maxie, Robin definitely knows how to," he coughed suggestively, "have a good time."

The blonde girl smirked, "now that's the stuff. But really, we need to get back to me here. And my huge dilemma."

"What is this dilemma exactly?" Robin asked, obviously losing patience and trying to move her cousin along.

"Coop said he loved me."

"Well- isn't that a good thing? Don't girls want to hear that?" Patrick dodged another punch from Robin, "Hey now!"

Maxie stood up, crossing her arms over her chest, "oh yeah it's great, just _great_. He loves me, he loves me a whole lot. And we all know what that means, right?" She didn't bother to wait for a response, instead she walked off the table cloth and sat down below a tree, leaning against the truck, eyes closed. "It means that I'm totally going to screw this up and ruin his whole life. That's what it means."


	4. Chapter Three

_TaylorChesney__: Thanks so much for taking the time to reply!! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story!!_

_IlovetowriteSMP__: Thanks! I particularly enjoy Maxie and have been for the last few months so you can expect a lot of her! This story mainly revolves around she and Georgie. _

_katmere77__: I'm glad t6hat you're continuing to enjoy this story! Hope I don't disappoint!_

**Chapter Three**

Zack was used to being in some kind of trouble. It was a habit of his, ending up on the wrong side of…everything.

So as he sat in the back room of Jake's with Georgianna Jones leaning over him, a cool cloth being held onto his bleeding skull he knew he was once again in a lot of trouble.

When he had observed her in the diner he had known she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, Reading a book, not distracted by anything. A person that could focus on one thing so intently, without distraction, was amazing. He had been impressed, she was focused and gorgeous.

And then he learned her name. Georgie Jones. Georgianna Jones. He had heard that name before and not just from Cooper Barrett. From another man, one who was far more invested in the girl. A man who scared him shitless, the only man who could- that man was her father, Frisco Jones and he was the one thing that stood between his freedom and death. So when Zack's eyes fluttered open and he was looking into the warm, gentle eyes of Georgianna? He knew that once again he was on that wrong end.

But at that particular moment that wasn't what was really bothering him. What was much, _much_ worse was that she stood there, looking stunning in a short black denim skirt and matching lacey top, smelling like some kind of heaven and looking completely desirable while he had no idea what to say to her. Girls had never been his strong point- maybe it was because he had spent many formative dating years in a cell and then when he was finally released from that cell he was bent on doing work for the government so he never had to go back or maybe it was because he had tried all of his life to be the opposite of his manwhore of a brother or maybe it was because no other girl had quite gotten his attention like this one…

It could have been a lot of things and he was cursing them all at that very moment.

"This is going to sting a little," she warned. But to him it already was stinging and not just a little. She was applying something to clean the wound and it hurt but not enough to distract him from _her_. Nor was it enough for the very natural reaction his body was having as she pressed herself closer to him trying to get better access to where that coward had knocked him senseless. "I really wish you would let me take you to the hospital."

He shook his head.

"Oh of course not," she sighed, her chest heaved and he winced- not from the pain in his head. "Why would you let me take you to the hospital, right? I mean what could trained doctors do to help you that I couldn't? Oh, that's right- scans and tests to make sure there's no permanent damage, professional care to prevent more injury and lets not forget…medicine!"

"I'm fine." He managed to get out in a murmur.

"Oh? This gaping hole in your head begs to differ."

"It's nothing."

She pulled away from him but the warmth that her body provided still lingered on his skin. "Can't you please just…not be such a guy and let me take you to get professional care?" She placed the bloodied cloth on the table next to her and met his gaze. Eyes like that should come with some kind of warning label, 'don't look into directly, may cause incoherent thought'. He was about to allow her to take him anywhere, even to the hospital to see his ass of a brother.

And just as he was about to nod the door opened and in walked the man that called himself 'Coleman'. "Are you almost done with him, Sugar?" He asked, running a hand through his hair, "Rainbow is getting a little impatient."

Georgianna shook her head, "tell her to go on without me, Coleman. I'll catch up."

He made a face, tucking his hands into his pockets. "She has a habit of killing the messenger, Sugar."

"She'll be fine with it, trust me"

"Okay, have it your way. Just be careful with this one, he took quite a few boys out tonight in a bar fight that he started." Coleman gave her a pointed look before walking out the door.

Finally Zack found something innocuous to ask, "you know him?"

She bit her lower lip and tucked a piece of her silken hair behind her ear. "His daughter Rainbow is my best friend," she explained with a small laugh, "and yes, before you ask, Rainbow is her real name. Her mom's…well her mom is sort of a hippy." Georgie motioned towards the door that Coleman had exited, "and he's just…Coleman….Oh, I just realized, I never asked your name? I'm Georgianna Jones but mostly everyone calls me Georgie, except for Coleman and Rainbow, they call me Sugar and Spinelli calls me…well he has a variety of names for me and…Oh God, I'm rambling." Her cheeks turned a very sweet shade of red.

Her nervousness made him smile and more importantly lessened the tension building inside him for not being able to say anything. "Zachary Drake."

"Drake?" She stepped back, "As in…Patrick Drake? Any relation?"

And his heart plummeted. "…you know him, huh?"

"Of course!"

Just. Great. He began to notice the throbbing in his head again and it was even less pleasant then when she first helped him sit up in the ally. If this sweet girl had been on of his brother's many conquests he was going to beat him to a pulp. "He's…he's my older brother."

She tilted her head to the side, furrowing her brow. "Really? That's weird, you'd think I'd have heard him say something about a brother…"

"We're not close."

She shrugged, "but still, I mean, he'd say something, right?"

"I guess."

She stared at him for a minute, as though measuring him up. He felt inadequate under her gaze but it had little to do with how she was staring at him. He knew she was only looking to see Patrick in him. It was a very depressing thought. "Family drama, huh?" She gave him a look of sympathy, "I have my share of it too. I think everyone does."

He could only nod. Of course she would understand and of course she wasn't going to press him on the subject because she was damned near perfect. And of course Patrick would have seen that and snatched her up. Of course.

"But hey, could you not tell your brother, or, well anyone, about seeing me here?" She asked, looking hopeful, "Because really? No one would understand it. They'd all just jump to conclusions-"

"Sugar, let's _go_." The door swung open again and in walked a rather dismally dressed dark haired, pale skinned girl with heavy black make up.

"Oh, um…Zachary?"

"I won't say anything, Georgianna."

She paused at the name then smiled brilliantly, "thanks."

She turned to the petite raven-haired girl. She was pretty, Zack noticed absently, probably overlooked because of the make-up and he came to the conclusion that was _why_ she wore it. He looked back to Georgianna who was glancing over her shoulder as she left, "I hope your head doesn't feel _too_ bad."

His head. He had almost forgotten.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No, no- this time I'll get it." Maxie held the basketball in her hands, eyes squinted and then she launched it into the air, jumping as she let go of the ball.

Miss.

She cursed, "this game sucks."

Robin laughed, catching the ball after it ricocheted off the backboard, "no, you just suck at it, there's a difference." Robin launched it into the net and made a whooping gesture with her hand. At a roll of Maxie's eyes, Robin sighed. "Here, let me show you how to do it, okay? Now place on hand here," She put Maxie's hand on the bottom of the ball, "this one here" and she moved Maxie's hand to the side, "now bend your wrist here- okay, I think you have it. Now try."

Maxie nodded, seemingly concentrating on the net. This time the launch had more strength and made it directly into the net. "Swoosh!"

"Okay girls, play time is over. Two against one." Patrick put in arrogantly as he swooped the ball into a dribble. "let me show you how it's done."

"Oh? Are you trying to impress us? I think that would be the only way you'd risk your precious hands in a basketball game."

"I'm already impressed" Maxie added in, standing next to her cousin, "anyone who can be that hot and have _another_ skill is pretty remarkable. So if you want to just, not play basketball and do something fun, that's totally okay with me."

"I can think of a few things."

Maxie whirled around, "Cooper," she whispered.

"We need to talk, Maxie."

Reluctantly, she nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Robin watched as her cousin walked off with Cooper then she turned to Patrick, "that was your doing wasn't it, Patrick Drake?" She accused her mischievous boyfriend. "You called Coop."

He smiled back at her, "well, we did need alone time."

She whirled around, smiling and scooped up a basketball with one hand. "I guess we'll have to go for a little one on one, huh?"

"Not the kind of one on one I was looking forward to but…" He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a playful grin before advancing towards her, arms spread as she tried to get past him, dribbling the ball. He was centimeters away from her, hovering just close enough so they were barely not touching. Her heart raced, for several reasons and she sidestepped him them made her way to the basket only to miss and before she could retrieve the ball Patrick grabbed her, pulling her close and pressing his lips against hers in a kiss that made her heart beat even faster. Afterwards she leaned against his body, smiling. "Robin," he whispered, "I need to tell you something."

"Oh?" She looked up at him, standing straight again. "What is it?"

He touched her face, his own carrying a somber, pained expression. Robin wasn't sure what to say so she remained quiet, waiting for him to unload whatever was bothering him. Maybe he'd start acting like himself again and not look so troubled. "You know, I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have found you. I was just…stumbling around this planet, not thinking about anything important, just having fun and not caring about anything except…myself, really. My reputation as a doctor and as a ladies man, it's all that mattered…until you."

"Come on," Robin smiled, "you weren't _that_ ba-" She stopped, considered it and shook her head, "never mind."

"Yeah, I was that bad. I was shallow before you, Robin. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm handsome enough to get away with it," he smirked, "but it's no way to live. I didn't care about my family either, well I did but I tried to block them out, you know?" He continued, his voice getting a little shaky, "I need for you to _get_ that, okay?"

She nodded, confused, "Patrick, we've been over this, you're dad hurt you. But the two of you are getting better, you're not the Cleavers but at least your talking now."

"Yeah," he sighed, "and I really have you to thank for that. Without you I would have probably gone on hating him forever and in the end I had no right to."

Now she was really confused, "Patrick, what are you talking about? You had every right to be angry-"

"That's just it, Robin, I don't. I have no rights at all."

"Can you just…clarify all of this?" She asked, a heavy feeling resonating in her gut at how serious he looked. " Please?"

"But first just…you know that I love you, right?"

Of that she was certain, "of course I do, Patrick and I love you too." She took his hands in hers encouragingly, "you make me so incredibly hap-" Her phone ringing cut her off, she sighed heavily and she reached into her pocket to pull it out. "Oh, it's the hospital…" She groaned, they were never going to get any time alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"I just want you to know, Maxie, that I told Georgie I was Three."

Her mouth fell open, she stopped dead and whirled around, "you did _what_?"

They were in the middle of the park, politely being ignored by the usual joggers, walkers and kids playing.

Cooper raised his eyebrows, taken aback by the absolute horror she displayed at his telling the truth. It was sometimes hard to remember that Maxie Jones was not like other girls, the truth was flexible, almost liquefied from her perspective. She molded it to her needs and apparently telling her sister his sins was not part of the mold she desired. "I…told her…everything."

"She could tell Mac, Coop! What were you thinking?" Maxie was shaking her head, eyes still wide, "she didn't even know if you were good enough for me before- which is ridiculous since you're the best thing that's happened to me in a long, long time- but now? Now she's going to do everything her brainy self can think up, which is a whole lot, to get rid of you!"

"Whoa," it was all so much to take in at once. How could one girl say so much in so little time? He had to think before speaking, always, and even then he didn't always get it out right. Her words came out in a stream, it was really an endearing quality. "I'm the best thing that's happened to you in a long time? You don't want to get rid of me? You'll have to excuse my surprise- but what?"

"Of course you are!" Maxie made a frustrated squeal, clenching her fists into little balls and then groaned. "Coop, of course you are, you're amazing, you're nice, you treat me well and to top it all off your super hot and great in bed."

"Really?"

She nodded, "yes! Yes! Okay? God." She rolled her eyes, "you're such a loyal, trustworthy guy, Coop."

"Then would you mind explaining to me why you've started that huge fight with me, Maxie? You've been avoiding me too."

She glared, "we got into a fight, I didn't start it."

"And what was that fight about?" Coop asked, raising a brow and folding his arms over his chest.

She shrugged, "I don't remember."

"Then why are you still mad?"

She opened her mouth to say something, then shut it again She began it again and then groaned. "Well now I'm angry for a whole new reason! Why would you tell my sister anything, Coop? She's way protective and trust me, she's a smart cookie. She'll figure out a way to keep us apart."

He snorted, "you're finding ways to do that all on your own- I guess you're just faster then your sister."

She glared, "and what was that ish about sending Logan after her, hmm?"

"I didn't do that, I wouldn't do that." Coop shook his head, "you're just not dealing with the problem. The _first_ problem." In his attempt to leave no room for misunderstanding he earned himself the death gaze, usually saved for the people like Lulu and Elizabeth Spencer, not him. It stung. "Maxie, I want this to work, I want us to work- hell, I just want you, okay?"

She blinked at him, face ashen. "You don't know what you're asking."

He groaned, "I'm not the smartest Maxie, but I'm not a complete idiot, okay? I know what I want, I know what I'm asking for. You. Yeah, so you're a little messed up, so am I! So is everyone! Does that mean we all have to just…be alone?"

"Sometimes being alone is easier," Maxie replied heatedly, "sometimes being alone is the only safe thing. Because people leave, Coop. They always leave. They go looking for the next adventure, they go home to their mother's and they go back to their wives. People just don't _stay_." There were tears in her eyes and it looked as though she was trying to hold back more. Before he could react to her absolute loneliness she whirled around and began running off. He stared at her as she faded into the park, disappearing completely.

How could he argue?

He knew just as well as her that people always left. Because before this point he had always been the one leaving.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He was still handsome.

V Ardanowski was used to having crushes. Unrequited love was an agonizing emotion she had come to grips with long ago. So while she was supposed to be doing leg work on a homicide case and instead watching Mac Scorpio she wasn't surprised that her heart skipped a beat.

He was smiling at Cruz as they walked across the station and he turned slightly, nodded at her and then continued into his office, Cruz following.

V sighed heavily, it was difficult to be cursed with eternal crushes because she knew, sans Simon, guys just didn't go after girls like her. The kind that didn't need rescuing, the kind that thought for herself, made her own path and did what she always thought was right.

How…provincial. How undesirable.

In other words, men were entirely too stupid.

She had considered lesbianism briefly after her break up with Simon. Surely women would consider her absolute stability to be an attractive quality. It was unfortunate that she just couldn't get attracted to women. Very sad. But she made a good friend out of the whole ordeal and really, one could never have enough friends.

So stupid guys it was.

It was time to put her focus back on her work if she catered to her school girl crush any longer she'd never get work done.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm glad you could make it." Bobbie opened the door for Maxie and immediately handed her a bag of balloons. "Lucas' party has been moved up to tomorrow. I've already made the necessary phone calls- everything will be set. I need you to blow up these balloons."

Maxie just rolled her eyes and took the balloons into the living room of the Brownstone, leaving Bobbie to go into the kitchen and finish making the desserts. Mike was kind enough to help her with the meals, leaving her to drown in chocolate goodness. It was too bad that he was leaving town to finally be with Tammy, she was going to miss him managing Kelly's and she hadn't found a new manager yet.

She couldn't give up Nursing to do it, the medical field was her passion. Besides, someone had to give Epiphany a run for her money!

Bobbie clasped her hands and looked at all the ingredients on the table. Lucas would be so pleasantly surprised, she had prepared all of his favorite desserts. He was going to love it! And the special guests…

Bobbie smiled, pleased with herself. The party was going to be a night to remember.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The rush. The power. It was intoxicating.

Georgie knew she couldn't tell, that no one would understand, that if she got caught they'd take it all away from her. Usually she'd get that, she'd support Mac's need to take care of her, to protect her. Like herself, like Maxie, they were all the other had. They were a unit, a family and they loved each other because they wouldn't leave. Not like Robert or Felicia or Frisco or any of their other family members.

Even Robin had left for a while, when things got tough, when love had failed. She also understood why Robin would want to protect her- she had lost so much as well.

But they couldn't protect her forever…

So they just couldn't know.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Do you want to spend all this time in prison or do you want to help your country, Drake?"

Zack downed a shot, the words ringing in his memory. They had changed his life, they had brightened his future…hell, they had made a future possible. But the price…well, everything came with a price. He willingly paid the toll, worked for the little government agency, stopped the 'bad guys' and was now moving on with his life.

No probation, no problems. Just the memories of being Agent Frisco Jones lackey for a year. He learned a lot though, got his license for investigation in the process. It had been worth it.

Until he walked into Port Charles and saw Georgianna Jones. Frisco's daughter…

Frisco's incredibly attractive, intelligent and kind daughter.

"You look like you need another shot, kid." Coleman stated, putting the glass in front of him, both brows raised. "It's on the house."

"Thanks." Zack downed it quickly and then leaned back in his chair.

Beautiful, beautiful Georgianna…daughter to Frisco Jones, living in a town with Patrick and Noah…

He should have been out the door, hitting the bus and never looking back. His job just fell through, his family was in town and the man he had called boss for far too long had a daughter that was possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Of course she was probably already dating Patrick too.

Staying would be asking for trouble.

Zack looked up at Coleman, "know anywhere a guy like me could find some work?"

The man smirked, "yeah, yeah I do. That Kelly's place is looking for a short order cook- and think about it, you'd get to work with that sweet girl who doctored you all up." He was smug, eyes knowing. "Pretty little thing Sugar is, isn't she?"

Zack said nothing.

But he took what Coleman said into consideration, after all, he _could_ cook.

_hope you enjoyed! _


End file.
